I Don't Love You Anymore or Do I?
by ReeseSonnyFan
Summary: Nico fic. Starts off with how Nikolas reacts to Emily telling him she doesn't love him anymore then skips 2 years into the future where he and Courtney are married and expecting their first baby. Do complications arrive when Emily hears the news about the
1. Chapter 1

Nikolas slammed everything off of his desk as he sat down and let all the tears that he had been holding back go. The woman he thought he'd spend the rest of his life with had just told him that she didn't love him anymore. Why was he surprised though? It was a long time in the making and he knew that eventually with all the added hospital hours and the pushing him away that this is what his marriage would lead to. He poured himself another glass of scotch and looked around at the mess. His eyes bloodshot and puffy his face swollen and red from all the tears from that day. How could Emily tell him that? Did she mean it or was it just some mean joke to push him away as everything else had been since he had gotten out of prison. It was too late to try and play mr.fixit now because as much as he hated to admit it and come to terms with something so heartbreaking there was nothing left between him and Emily. It was over.

Courtney herself had to come to terms with the fact that Jax was planning to take their baby from her as soon as he had custody in his hands. How had he gone from the loving man she had married to the cold manipulative calculating decietful man that he had become? She didn't want to believe Nikolas when he told her what he had heard. She had almost slapped him but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Jax had played her like a game of twister. Twisted her emotions until she had fallen for every pathetic lie and alibi. How could he be so hateful? Did he not know that nothing had gone on between her and Nikolas. Atleast nothing in the sense he had thought. She had found herself at Nikolas living room door at Wyndemere. There he sat in his chair crying clearly heartbroken. She swallowed the lump in her throat at the sight of how bad he was hurting as she knocked. He looked up to catch her eyes. What could she say to him? How could she make the hurt that filled his big brown eyes go away?

She walked over to him as her eyes filled with tears as well. He didn't say anything he just got up and walked over to her as he hugged her. She held him as they both cried. Silence really did speak louder then words. "Emily..." he choked to get the words out. "She admitted she doesn't love me anymore." he said as he looked down. "Oh Nikolas..." Courtney sympathized as she placed her hand on his. "I'm sorry...about everything...you were right about Jax I should have believed you." "Please...Don't apologize...both of us have done that enough already as it is we shouldn't do it to each other." He said as he dried the tears from her eyes and smiled. "I can't help it...I don't want to hurt you." She laid her forehead on his chin as they held hands. "You won't." he promised as he kissed the top of her head. "The only thing that could hurt me is to keep denying how I feel about you." he admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

_2 Years Later_

Courtney smiled at her husband. She and Nikolas had been married for a year now and they were expecting their first child...a little girl. Courtney was 8 1/2 months along and everything was going great. She was married to one of the cutest guys in Port Charles and about to be a mother to her own child which she thought would never be possible. Nikolas laid his hand on Courtneys stomach when he felt the baby kick. "That's my little girl." he smiled as he kissed Courtney. After the divorce Emily had moved away but now she was back. She had come to terms with the fact that no matter how bad she wanted to she couldn't change what happened to her but she did have a say on how the rest of her life turned out. She was walking into the hospital and ran right into Nikolas and Courtney.

She wasn't paying attention when she ran right into Nikolas he caught her before she fell. "Oh I'm...Nikolas..." Nikolas looked into Emily's eyes surprised that she had even returned to Port Charles. Courtney was surprised as well. "Hi Emily." Nikolas responded. Courtney couldn't speak neither could Emily. Emily looked down and noticed Courtney was pregnant. All she could do was smile and walk away before Nikolas seen the hurt that filled her eyes. The same hurt that filled his that night 2 years ago when she told him that she didn't love him anymore. He had moved on now with Courtney and their baby. "Honey?" Courtney asked as she looked at Nikolas who seemed to be in LaLa Land after seeing his ex-wife. Courtney ran her hand infront of his eyes to get his attention. "Huh? Oh...I'm sorry." He smiled as he kissed her cheek. "So...How did the checkup go?" Sonny asked walking in with Reese and their 1 year old daughter Gracie. "She's a healthy baby girl and Dr.Meadows said I have to take it easy and no strenuous work until shes born..." Courtney smiled at a sleeping Gracie. "How's my neice doing?" Courtney asked Sonny. "She's doing good just a run of the mill cold we're here for her checkup as well." Courtney smiled but noticed Nikolas' mind seemed to be somewhere else. "Well we're gonna get going I'm hungry." Courtney smiled as she kissed Gracie, hugged Reese and Sonny, then left with her husband.

"Are you ok?" Courtney asked looking concerned. "I'm fine..." He replied as he cleared his throat and found the car key as he helped his wife in then went and got in on his side. "Why would you think somethings wrong?" He asked looking at her as he placed his hand on the side of her face. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I don't know it was just a silly question. Do you want to eat out tonight or do you want me to cook?" he asked as he backed out and left the hospital. "How about Metro? We haven't been there in a while and when the baby is born we can kiss our time goodbye so this may be the only time we have." she smiled. "You're not scared of running into Jax?" He asked. The mere mention of Jax made Nikolas mad. "Look if it happens it happens...There's nothing we can do about it and..." Courtney winced. "Woah, woah, woah, wait...Court?" He pulled over and stopped the car. "Are you ok?" She breathed in and calmed down as she sat back. "I'm fine...Baby I'm fine ok? See? I'm ok the baby is ok...I think it was just a kick. A very strong kick." She kissed Nikolas. "Let's go...I'm hungry enough to eat a whole farm." she smiled.

Nikolas couldn't shake his concern but did as his wife asked. They arrived at Metro about 20 minutes later. Low and behold Jax was there. "Well..If it isn't the Cassadines...Enjoying being married to my leftovers?" Jax smirked. Courtney could see the anger glaring in Nikolas eyes as she held him back. "Nikolas remember the baby..." she urged. Nikolas calmed down atleast as much as he could. "Jax we just came here to eat...go annoy some other family." "Oh Yeah because after that kid of yours is born there won't be a personal life for the two of you. Which is good because that means I won't have to see you so much Courtney." That was it Nikolas couldn't calm down anymore as he punched Jax across the face knocking him down. Courtney grabbed Nikolas arm and led him away. "Let's go we can go home." "Jax!" Emily yelled as she rushed to Jax's side. They weren't involved or anything he was more like a brother. "Back off Nikolas..." Emily ordered.

"Stop protecting him!" Nikolas said angrily. "Nikolas Please! Let's just go!" Courtney yelled getting stressed. Courtney made Nikolas look at her. "Can we leave please?" "Yeah...let's go." Courtney sighed as she walked out with her husband. "You're bleeding." she said observing his hand. "It's nothing...I'm fine I promise." he said as he got the same lala land look as before. "Nikolas...Forget it let's just go home...I'm tired." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Hey...I'm sorry...It's just...Jax just the mere thought of him around you infuriates me and I'm sorry how I acted he just made me so mad...Court I love you..." "I Love you too." she said as she placed her hand on his and they headed for home.


	3. Chapter 3

Courtney had fallen asleep on the way home. Not wanting to wake her Nikolas quietly opened the door to her side of the car and carried his pregnant wife inside. He smiled at how peaceful she looked. Just like an angel in Heaven. If he had scared her earlier he hadn't meant to Jax had just made him so mad. Courtney began to stir a bit. "Nik-" "I'm right here...You fell asleep in the car." he explained as he laid her down softly and she cuddled up to a pillow. "Take a nap and when you wake up there will be a delicious meal waiting for you." "Sounds great..." she said as she trailed off to sleep again. There was a knock at the door as he slowly closed the door to their room so she could have a peaceful nap. Then another knock. "Hold on I'm coming!" he announced running for the door. "Emily..."

"Hi Nikolas..." "What are you doing here? Why did you come back Emily? You don't love me anymore remember?" He was cold. Not intentionally though it just came from the way he felt she had been leading up to the split and then the divorce. "Is Courtney here?" "She's asleep...the pregnancy makes her a little tired." he said as he cleared his throat and looked down. "why do we have to be like this Nikolas? Can't we atleast be friends." "I have to go Emily...I promised Courtney there would be a hot dinner waiting on her when she woke up...she doesn't sleep long. I'll see you around." he said as he closed the door. He wasn't doing it out of harshness or to be cold he did it because looking at Emily hurt. Looking at her made all of the hurtful memories seep back into his mind. He hated to be mean that wasn't his nature but there was no other way to avoid Emily then to push her away as she had done to him when they were together.

He went to the kitchen and cooked Courtneys favorite meal.Spaghetti and meatballs with tomato sauce and garlic bread. Courtney woke up and came into the kitchen smiling at her husband. "Aww Honey..." she smiled as she kissed him. She looked at all the hard work he had put in to preparing this meal. The candle lit table and the delicate manner in which it was set in. As they sat down and began eating the smile across Courtney's face seemed to be erasible. "You're the greatest husband in the world...in a week I'll be 9 months...Our baby's gonna be here soon." Nikolas looked up and smiled at his wife as he held her hand across from the table. "What about names?" he asked. "I thought of Ariana Jo or something but I love the name Ariana..." Nikolas smiled. "Ariana is a beautiful name sweetheart." "I don't know about Ariana Jo Cassadine however...how about when we're done eating we go lie in bed...candles at the bedside and think of a middle name for our babygirl." she smiled sweetly. "That sounds great." Courtney felt another kick. "She's gonna be a tough little girl huh?" Nikolas smiled back. "Oh yeah...Daddy's little fighter..."

That night they laid in bed together by candle light trying to think of names for their daughter. "What about Ariana Jada...AJ for short..." he suggested. "Um Honey...yeah...I don't think so...Ariana Jada is cute but our baby isn't going to be called AJ." "You're right that was a dumb suggestion I'm sorry." she smiled as she layed ehr head on his chest and he played with her hair. "Ariana Grace..." he said. Courtney looked up at him. "Say that again..." she urged. "Ariana Grace...Ariana Grace Cassadine." "That's it...that's our babys name. Ariana Grace." Courtney kissed Nikolas as she laid her head back down on his shoulder and fell asleep shortly. Her pregnancy meant alot of naps and alot of exhaustion for the mommy to be. Nikolas loved to watch her sleep. His angel...soon to be accompainied by another little angel. As he layed there his mind kept flashing back to the thought of how she was there two years ago when Emily left him. How she had always been there when things were rough. He loved her and would always care about her. The phone rang making him answer it before it woke up Courtney. "Nikolas Cassadine..." "Nikolas hi it's Alexis...Did you know Emily is back in town?" "Yes...I ran into her...literally...yesterday." "Oh...How's Courtney and the baby think of any names yet...you're procrastinating Nikolas that's always been like you..." "As a matter of fact miss know it all we have a name.." "Yeah right..." "Ariana Grace..." he spoke matter of factly.

That name seemed to take Alexis breath away. "Wow...Nikolas that's a beautiful name..." "How's Christopher?" Christopher Gage was Alexis' Son with Ric. Christopher Gage Lansing. "He...Speak of the baby..." Nikolas heard the child cry in teh background. "I gotta get going anyways I have to catch some sleep." he said as he smiled. "Ok...Call me if you need me. Love you. bye." she said as she hung up quickly. He snuggled next to Courtney and blew the candles out falling asleep in each others arms


	4. Chapter 4

A week later as Courtney layed on the couch watching TV she decided to get up and go get some ice cream. Nikolas had just walked inside after being at a meeting. Courtney stood up and looked down. "Uh oh...woah boy...Nikolas!" she didn't know what to do. It was time. "Nikolas!" Nikolas came bolting in the living room like someone had lit his pants on fire or something. "What? What is it?" He looked down to where she was looking. "Woah--o--ok...I-I-I'm gonna grab your bags.." He ran upstairs got her things then came back for her. "Come on Honey easy does it." he instructed. As they were making their way to GH Courtney was nervous. "Oh Gosh Nikolas...this is it...we're about to welcome Ariana...No more quiet time...we're about to be parents..." she was trying not to freak out at the over whelming feeling. "I'm here every step of the way sweetheart...every step..."

After 6 hours of Nikolas and Sonny and Reese, Carly and Mike, and Ric and Alexis pacing nervously the Doctor finally came out. "Dr.Cantrell is she ok...is my daughter ok?" "Now before you get worried everything is fine now we just had a complication where the baby was in a breech position but everything is fine now...the baby is fine and you're wife is resting peacefully." Nikolas sighed relieved that his wife and daughter were ok as Alexis hugged him. "Everything is fine..." she repeated. "Can I see my baby?" Nikolas asked. "Sure...right this way shes in the nursery." The 7 of them followed Dr.Cantrell to see Ariana. "Right there." Dr.Cantrell pointed out smiling. "Hi beautiful...I'm your Daddy." Nikolas said with tears in his eyes. Then he noticed Emily was the nurse who was appointed to the nursery that night. Why was he always running into her? Emily walked over to Ariana's crib and looked on the name of the ID Bracelet. "Cassadine?" She looked up at the window and seen Nikolas.

Courtney woke up as Emily brought Ariana into the room Nikolas not too far behind them. "Hey..." he said softly as he kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?" "Sore." she replied with a weak smile. Courtney looked a little pale but the doctor said she was fine. "Ariana...Meet Mommy." Emily said as she handed the baby to Courtney with tears in her eyes and turned away quickly as she ran out. Courtney looked confused. "What was all-" "Shhhh..." he said as he looked down at the two most important women in his life. "She's got the headfull of dark hair just like her Daddy." Courtney smiled as she held her daughter. "My little miracle baby." she said softly kissing her daughters forehead then kissing her husband. "I love you Nikolas Cassadine and I always will...No one will ever change the way I feel about you." she said as she smiled. Sonny and Reese followed in shortly. "Hey baby sister..." Sonny smiled as Reese held his hand smiling too. "She's beautiful." Reese complimented.

Courtney was finally a mom, something she had wanted for the longest time. Nikolas smiled at the happiness that was radiating from Courtney. Emily had walked back in to hand Courtney the bottle to feed Ariana. Emily locked eyes with Nikolas for a brief moment. "Nikolas can I talk to you alone?" Emily asked. Nikolas looked at Courtney. "Sure...go ahead me and Ariana are fine..." she smiled as he kissed her forehead and walked outside of the room closing the door behind him. He cleared his throat and as she began to speak her voice became low. "You weren't the only one who snuck around..." she admitted almost silently. Nikolas didn't know if he had misunderstood her or to believe what she had just said. "Excuse me can you repeat that..." "You weren't the only one who snuck around..." she said her voice becoming a decibal louder. "What?" he was dumbfounded. All the hours at the hospital were a hoax? Did Monica lie for Emily? "Nikolas I'm Sorry..." "No I don't want to hear it...The past is the past what's done is done and I have a beautiful daughter and wife in that room right there and you drop this on me 2 years After we split! This is crazy." he walked off back into the hospital room clearly unhappy. "Nikolas what is it? What happened?" he shook his head. "I'm fine."

A few days later Courtney and Ariana were released. Over the following weeks Nikolas and Courtney had gotten very little if any sleep at all. They'd do different shifts. Nikolas would watch Ariana as Courtney slept and vice versa. The thought of Emily cheating on him still in the back of his mind. He had been honest with her...for the most part of their marriage anyways. He really did love her but when she pushed him away, if that was really what she was doing, Courtney was there. Did she still love him now? Was that the real reason behind her return? He wasn't sure but now all his focus was on his daughter and her mother. He couldn't focus on the past that was over and done with and it couldn't be revisited. "Nikolas? Ariana's finally asleep." Courtney said as she sat on the couch beside him. "Ok." was all he said. "What's up with you lately you've been so distant and as much as I hate to say it I think it has to do with Emily." "She cheated on me...before anything between us ever happened." he admitted.


End file.
